Blood Connections
by CreativelyNumb
Summary: This is pretty much only the characters and has nothing to do with the show. Bette is a Vampire, Tina is Human. That's all you really need to know without me spoiling it. Please Read. All Characters belong to Ilene Chaiken, I just borrow for fun.
1. Chapter 1

Blood Connections

Chapter 1-Intro

Tina

The night I met Bette Porter my whole life would change...no no no, I can't start this off that way...I will begin here by telling you who I am. My name is Tina Kennard. Former big time movie executive. That is probably all you need to know about me at this juncture in time.

As I was saying, when I met Bette, my life immediately became different. It wasn't uncommon for me to arrive back to my condo late at night after being on a film set all day, and as a very independent woman, the thought of danger never crossed my mind. On this particular night, I guess it should have. I parked my Mercedes SL in the outdoor lot, grabbed my briefcase out of the backseat and started walking towards my building. That was when I felt it. All the hairs stood up on my arms and the back of my neck stopping me in my tracks. I would have assumed it was a cold breeze but this was a particularly hot LA summer night. There wasn't one. I began to walk again, trying to tell myself to get a grip even though I had reached for my blackberry and had a firm grip on it in case someone jumped out at me. I saw a shadow move in the darkness over by a huge tree. I tried to tell myself it was just an animal, but I knew better. That shadow was too big to be any animal that would be in this area and it moved too quickly to be a human. Shaking now, and still trying to get a hold of myself, I picked up my pace and practically ran to the enclosed doorway. I almost made it, and then...it happened.

Hands, cold as ice grabbed my shoulders from behind in what can only be described as a vice grip. I was pulled back against a body that felt like it had spent too much time in a freezer. The only thing that was warm was the breath on my neck. I instantly knew this was no normal human. This was a predator. And then it spoke.

"If you struggle, this only gets more difficult and painful for you." The words terrified me, but the voice was unexpected. It was smooth, warm, almost...sensual and...Female! I ignored the instruction and began trying to get away. Did this creature honestly think I would let her do whatever it was she intended without a fight? Her grip tightened. Pain shot through me, my cellphone fell to the ground and I felt for sure that I had broken bones. I stopped.

"W-who are y-you?" I gasped. It was all I could muster.

"You needn't know who I am. You don't even need to know what I am." She paused. "Although, I think you may have an answer to that in a moment." This was said with a smile. I am sure of it. She sounded almost jovial, like she was taking serious delight in my fear, and then suddenly a white hot pain shot through my neck. Instantly I knew what was happening. I had been right about it not being human. She was a vampire.

I felt myself go weak in her arms, I thought for sure I was dying, and then the weirdest thing happened. I felt something resembling a heartbeat pound in my ears. I can only imagine it was hers. I felt, euphoric almost. The pain was gone and only a blissful feeling that I still can't describe remained. I heard myself let out a soft moan and actually lean into her more, relishing the feeling. Then, almost as if she had been burned, she stopped. I turned to face her, ask her what was going on, why she had stopped, what was that feeling? But she was gone.

Bette

Where should I begin? With the events leading up to that night, or just from the moment my world changed as I know it? Maybe I should give you some sort of background as to who I am? Perhaps you would like to know how it came to pass that I am WHAT I am? For now, I don't think it really matters. All I believe you really need to know is that I am a Vampire. I stalk humans as prey.

Generally my tastes lean toward beautiful women. Men just aren't my taste. Women however, with voluptuous curves, sweet smelling skin, luscious lips and much headier, intoxicating blood, are my meal of choice. The only time a man serves my purpose is if they have a piece of art I wish to acquire. Then it is nothing more than a business transaction.

Anyway, none of this is pointing us in the right direction so, I digress. The night I met Tina Kennard.

It was an abnormally still and hot night in LA. No wind whatsoever to break the heat. Young, scantily clad women were everywhere, trying to stay cool. I, however do not really feel heat or cold, or should I say, neither affects me. I do feel it, just only subtly. I was hunting. Taking my time to find the exact right woman to feed my desires. I preferred to do this alone, unlike some of my friends. I considered myself a demon in the night, taking life was not something I felt needed to be shared and discussed afterward. It was a personal, private affair for me.

I stumbled upon a condominium. Luxury. I hid by a tree as a beautiful blonde in a gorgeous silver sports car pulled into the lot. I waited calmly as she exited her car to see if she would be the one tonight. She opened the back door and pulled out a briefcase. An executive type. So far she seemed to be the perfect prey.

She began walking towards the entrance-way of her building. It was then the light from a streetlamp caught her face and I saw every detail of how beautiful she was. Perfect bone structure, full lips, and the most beautiful hazel eyes I had ever seen. I'm sure you are wondering how I got all of this while standing hidden in the darkness. Vampires have vision that is incomparable to any other creature. Our senses are close to five hundred times that of a human's. Suddenly she stopped dead. I'm sure she felt me watching her. I saw her pull a cell phone from her briefcase and hold onto it tightly. I sensed her fear. I laughed to myself a little then. Humans and their technology. Thinking it will protect them from the things in the dark they cannot see. We vampires use technology only as a means to communicate if need be, to blend in more with the humans, but we all know, it is useless in fighting us off.

Back to my story. She began to walk faster and I started to creep out from behind my tree. Moving swiftly so I would be poised to strike. It was then she looked towards me and I saw the expression on her face. She had seen something. Profanities swirled in my brain thinking that maybe I had been careless. She had seen me. I would have to search for new prey. Then I realized it had only been my shadow she had seen. I was still safe. I mentally chastised myself for thinking so humanly and moved towards her door as she began to run.

I grabbed her right as she was about to make it to the door. Held her shoulders in my hands, knowing she wouldn't be able to move. She was shaking now, terrified. I spoke.

" If you struggle, this only gets more difficult and painful for you." I said this barely above a whisper and just as humans always do, she began to fight. I tightened my grip causing her to drop her cellphone and stop moving. Most humans at this point, do not usually speak to me.

"W-who are y-you?" When she did it was laced with terror, but still was one of the most beautiful human voices I had ever heard. Not too high pitched but still womanly. I thought to myself that if a rose petal could speak, this would be it's voice. I played the game and spoke again.

"You needn't know who I am. You don't even need to know what I am." Then I paused and smiled. "Although, I think you may have an answer to that in a moment." She didn't say anything more so I bit her neck. That lovely fleshy part right where the shoulder connects. As her blood flowed into my mouth I stifled a moan. I had tasted a lot of blood in my days as a vampire, but none as sweet as hers. It was like the finest of red wines. Not too thick or strong, but not lacking in flavour. Then something happened I could never have foreseen. We connected. I am used to hearing a victims heartbeat when I drink their blood. I am most definitely not used to them hearing mine. I knew this was happening because I could suddenly hear them both, pounding in my head, reflecting back to me what she was experiencing. Then another surprise. She moaned. Actually moaned in a pleasure I had never heard before. She leaned her body into mine as if to silently beg for more, beg for me not to stop. I had only heard of this phenomenon before but never with a human.

My fellow vampire friends had described it as only happening as part of the vampiric lovemaking ritual between two lovers. And by lovers I actually mean people who are in love. Vampires can still have sex, but the act of drinking each others blood is an experience solely reserved for the one we intend to share our eternity with. Up until now I had never experienced it. I kept my life free of commitment. I had sex with vampires and only drank the blood of humans. I did not have relationships. Somehow this seemed to human of a concept to me. Now, I was experiencing this with a human? How could this be? So I did the only thing I could do. I fled. I knew that I had not drank enough to kill her and her wounds would heal. She hadn't drank my blood so she wouldn't turn, and somehow I knew she was a smart enough woman not to say anything about her experience with me. I saw the look of shock and disappointment as she turned to find me no where to be found and for the first time in my vampire life, I felt pain. And it was for a human.


	2. Chapter 2

Blood Connections-Chapter 2

Tina

I went inside my apartment feeling alone. More alone than I had ever felt in my life. That moment with The Vampire, whose name I did not at this point know, was the single most intimate thing I had experienced. I could not get the sound of her voice out of my head and could not stop wondering why she had stopped. I knew if she hadn't my life would have been over. I also knew that generally vampires killed their victims. They didn't want to be exposed. Why risk leaving me alive? These questions swirled in my brain making it impossible for me to sleep. I felt high from the blood loss. I knew I wouldn't be any good at work the next day so I called in sick. I also knew I would need to find a way to cover up the wounds so people at work didn't ask questions. I stripped off my business suit and climbed into bed without clothes on.

To my surprise, when I woke up the next morning, the marks were all but gone. There was nothing but a faint discolouration where the pin prick holes had been. I stood in front of the mirror for what seemed like hours examining them, remembering the previous night. Remembering the burning sensation when she had first punctured my skin and then the euphoric ecstasy that followed. I had never acted on any of my feelings for women before, and even though this hadn't been my choice, I now knew there was no turning back. She may have been a vampire, but she was still a woman, and she had made me think and feel things I had been scared to even admit to myself.

I kept wishing I had seen her. Looked into the eyes of the thing that changed my life so wholly, so completely, and maybe for another reason I didn't want to admit; So I could find her again if I ever decided to look. I pondered that and realized that other than waiting until darkness fell, I'd have absolutely no idea as to where to look. It's not like there were underground vampire bars were there? Maybe a whole community of vampires complete with coffee shops where all they served was blood? This thought made me giggle. It seemed like such a stupid idea even as I was thinking it. So what would I do? Go out into the dark dressed in sexy clothing, make myself bleed and hope she smelled it? Make myself bait? I knew that would be a stupid idea, I might attract someone or something else. Not only that but how crazy is it to bait a vampire? What stupid human would do such a thing? Isn't being left alive enough? Why the hell do you need an answer as to why? I couldn't answer those questions except for the one. What stupid human? Me.

I dressed in a plain white tshirt and jeans, logged my laptop onto the internet and looked up everything I could on vampires. Stories, folklore, supposed 'real' accounts of attacks, crazy people that sharpened their fangs and called themselves vampires even though they were human. I was becoming obsessed. I just couldn't let it go. I had to see her again. I knew it.

Bette

What had I done? I left a human alive. A human that could ruin our whole secret existence. Even though all of my senses told me she wouldn't expose us, I still shouldn't have left her the opportunity. I wandered the night, staying in the shadows recollecting the experience I had just had. I was tempted to call on a friend and ask them if they'd ever heard of another vampire having the Blood Connection with a human. I knew better. Even a friend could kill me for doing something so stupid. I would not fight back against a friend even if I was strong enough to fight them off so I did the only thing I could, kept my thoughts to myself.

I knew I still needed to feed. I hadn't drank enough for the night. I didn't care to pick my victim so carefully this time. I waited until a drunk twenty something girl stumbled out into an alley alone. Humans could be so fundamentally stupid sometimes. I took her behind a garbage dumpster and finished her quickly. Her blood did not taste even a third as delicious as the blonde from earlier but it served my purpose. As soon as she was dead the wounds faded and I made sure it looked like she'd been beaten to death. I left her behind the dumpster taking all of her money and identification with me. It was the oldest vampire trick in the book. When the coroner would examine her it would be deemed a robbery that went bad and the perpetrator would never be found. Now, before you judge me, I was just doing what I needed to survive. This bullshit about vampires being able to live on the blood of animals is just that. Bullshit. We can for short periods of time in extreme circumstances but it does not sustain us. Only human blood can do that. I don't even want to explain what will happen to a vampire who does not feed. Consider it the cycle of life if you will. I find myself getting off topic here.

Full of blood, I began my walk home. I was feeling mildly intoxicated as does often happen after drinking the blood of someone who has imbibed all night long. It can be a delightful feeling sometimes. Especially when, like I was that night, you find yourself unable to shake your thoughts.

"Boo!" A pixie-like blonde wearing tight blue jeans and a tiny blue tank top with sparkles on it said to me popping out from behind a bush.

"Hello, Alice. Fed well this evening?"

"Yes I have. I took one young guy out in the bar district. He'd been drinking and fighting all night. Didn't even have to mess him up too much myself! Just lured him into an alley, screwed him then killed him!" She said this laughing. Alice Pieszecki was ruthless when she killed and always took great pride in playing games with her food. She also took pride in using her sexuality to do it.

"And? I'm assuming you didn't just keep it to one? You never do Alice." I gave her a sideways glance. I knew her all too well. I usually didn't hunt more than one human. It was all I ever needed, but she had almost no respect for human life and gorged upon it like an alcoholic at an open bar.

"Ah, Bette of course not!" She laughed again. "The second was this gorgeous stripper I found wandering home after work. Red hair, huge tits, tiny waist, perfect ass. Straight though. Was kind of a pity she didn't want to play my game. We could've had a lot of fun the last hour or two she was alive." She smiled her impish grin. A sign of her youth. She was only 21 when she was turned.

"Alice, are you ever going to pick a team or just stay bisexual forever? Even with your food?" I sighed. Usually Alice's stories amused me, but given the circumstances I just did not have the patience for her. She was still a young vampire, I wasn't. I also was turned when I was 30, not 21. I'd been around the block too long to really give a shit about playing with my food. I instilled fear and that was all then I took them. I did not have sex with humans.

"Gee Bette, you're in a crappy mood this evening? No sexy girls to hunt tonight?" She said dancing around me like an elf.

"Yes, and I hunted her. End of story." I was not referring to the girl in the dumpster. I left out the part where I may have hunted, but not killed the gorgeous blonde from earlier tonight. "I'm just not in the mood to deal with your immature, young vampire antics this evening."

"Ouch Bette! That wounds!" She made a gesture to her heart as if I had stabbed her while making a fake grimace. These were just the antics I had been referring to."Come on Bette! Live a little! Or should I say...be immortal a little!" She laughed again before turning away from me. "I will catch up with you later Miss Snootyvamp." Then like a flash she was gone. I felt a little bad being nasty to Alice, but I just wanted to be alone.

I continued to wander with my thoughts. What was it about that girl that made me unable to kill her, let alone stop thinking about her now? Before I knew it I was out front of my house. I say house but I imagine to some humans it looks like a mansion. Completely out of the way, high privacy fences with a cast iron front gate and a driveway that would probably take a human ten minutes to walk. To some this is an indulgence. To me, it just makes sense. A lot of room to house my art and total privacy. I like fine living, I could never live in an ugly crypt in a coffin. It's unnecessary besides. That whole myth about sunlight? Yeah, not really true either. If it was do you really think there would be vampires living in Los Angeles of all places? A lot of us just prefer the night. It's easier to stay disguised that way and in the daylight we do look unnaturally beautiful to humans. Makes it hard to hunt when they stare at us all day long. And sunglasses are a must. Our eyes are too sensitive to the light. So all in all, it just makes more sense to be creatures of the night. Plus, it's more fun at night.

I entered my house tossing my keys on the entrance table, stepped out of my Louboutin pumps and trekked immediately to my bedroom. There was no point in sitting around downstairs. I kept that area mostly for entertaining my friends and hosting parties. I undressed carefully, hanging my black dress pants in the closet and folding the low cut black halter I had been wearing in a drawer. I didn't feel the need to wear any jewelery tonight so all that was left was my La Perla strapless black lace bra and panties. I had considered calling over one of the many vampire women I kept on speed dial when I dressed this evening but now I just wasn't in the mood. Would it take my mind off the blonde woman whose blood I could still feel in my veins and taste on my tongue? Maybe. I highly doubted it though. Empty fucking with an even emptier vampire probably just wouldn't cut it for me tonight. I climbed between my black satin sheets and stared at the ceiling. We don't need a great deal of sleep. Just a few hours here and there but I had the distinct feeling I wouldn't even get that much. I closed my eyes and all I saw was her face. I smelled her heady aroma again and found myself instantly aroused. When I finally fell asleep I dreamed of her. I would've expected to dream about killing her, draining her last drop until she was no more, but instead my dreams were almost human. I dreamed of holding her, making love with her, turning her. Having her drink my blood. Hunting with her. When I awoke an hour or two later, I knew I was done for. I had done the most stupid thing a vampire can do. I fell in love with my food.

Tina

I knew it was stupid. I knew I could get myself killed. I had no choice. I had to find her. I waited until darkness was just about to fall before I started getting ready. What time do vampires go out hunting anyway? I started with a barely there hot pink lace bra and panty set. Usually I kept that type of underwear for special occasions. I guess this fits. I then found a pair of jeans that were impossibly low and hugged in all the right places and a white almost transparent tank top. It was possibly the sexiest I had ever dressed. I wore my hair in loose curls and avoided perfume. I wanted my scent to be the only thing she smelled. I figured it would be easier to attract her that way. I kept my make-up minimal and wore little strappy sandals with a hint of a heel. From what I could tell when she grabbed me, she was a little taller than I am. Even as I was dressing I could hear a voice in my head trying to tell me this is a bad idea. Crazy in fact. What human goes out dressed like this to track down a vampire? Again my brain answered it's own question. Me.

I ventured outside into the night. By this time it was around eleven pm. I didn't know where to begin so I started out across the park where I had first seen her shadow. I was dead in the middle of the park, unseen from the street when I felt that particular prickly feeling of my hair standing on end. I looked around, hoping that this feeling was her. I saw nothing. I stopped dead and waited. Then I realized just how stupid of an idea this had been.

Bette

As the night fell, I got ready to go out and hunt. Standard black clothing of darkness. This time black lace booty shorts, black skinny jeans, black patent boots, sheer black tanktop, no bra. I wore my hair straight, smokey eye makeup. I looked by all definitions, hot. I wasn't going to intentionally find that girl. I was going to try my damnedest to avoid that but if the night happened to lead me to her I wanted to look good. Stupid human emotions.

I left my house around ten thirty and wandered out into the night. I decided I should hunt early in the evening, that way in case I did somehow end up running into her, I wouldn't be tempted to kill her. Ass backwards for a vampire but apparently everything I thought about being a vampire had changed in an evening. I grabbed the first woman I saw. A jogger. Who the hell jogs at almost eleven pm? Again, the stupidity of humans. I didn't speak to her, didn't even bother making her fear me, just got it over with and covered it up. I set out walking. I didn't give myself a destination. I decided I would leave it up to fate to guide me where I needed to be. What I did not expect was the situation I ended up walking into.


	3. Chapter 3

Blood Connections-Chapter 3

Tina

Going out in the night hunting down vampires? Stupid idea. Doing it looking like I should've been having dollars shoved in my g-string? Worse idea. I stood in the middle of the park feeling the cold prickly danger feeling and didn't move since my stupid human brain was hoping it was the rogue female vampire that bites her victims and takes off. Nope. I stood there listening and that was when I heard a voice, but it wasn't hers. It was male.

"Hey baby, you looking to party tonight?" One.

"You're looking good in them jeans sweetheart." Two

"Isn't it a little bit late for a fine ass girl like you to be by herself?" Three. Oh Shit.

"Come on baby come say hi to us!" Four. From the sound of where their voices were coming, they had me totally surrounded and were not that far away from me. There was no-where for me to go.

"Look, I'm not looking for anything okay? I'm just going to go home. This was a mistake." I tried to make my voice sound strong but it came out meek and pathetic. I started backing up towards my condo.

"Too bad, we are looking for something. Mistake or not." The one guy sounded almost angry now.

"Do you really think we're just gonna let a fine piece of ass like you walk away?" Different guy. They all started laughing. Last chance Tina, book it! I turned and tried to run and ended up running right into one of the guys. He was unshaven and reeked of alcohol and marijuana.

"Where do you think you're goin' hotstuff?" He laughed as he held me tighter. All I could think of was how incredibly stupid I had been to attempt this. I hadn't even brought my cell with me. I tried to wrestle my way out of his grip but I wasn't strong enough. He shoved me forward into one of the other men's arms. I could feel his stubble against my cheek as he leaned in to smell me. This was so not how I intended this night to go. I could feel tears welling up behind my eyes but held them back. I refused to show weakness to these men.

"Mmm, she smells good boys!" Oh god, oh god, oh god. I felt myself pitch forward again. This time to the ground. Somehow I hit my head. It wasn't hard enough to knock me out, but I let them think they had. Maybe if I didn't fight they'd lose interest. I could hear belt buckles undoing. I was not going to just let this happen! I tried to get up and run, but one of the guys smacked me hard across the face sending me back to the ground. They were surrounding me now. I didn't hold the tears back this time. This was going to happen and there wasn't a damn thing I could do about it. I could feel their breath on my skin. It was hot and smelled disgusting. Then suddenly it all changed.

Bette

I let my feet carry me wherever they wanted to go until I recognized the landscape. I was just outside that park again. For fuck sakes. I hadn't intended on coming here! The light wind blew and I caught her sent. The blonde from the night before. And something else, something...wrong. It was the scent of a man, more than one. I inhaled deeper. Alcohol, drugs, cigarettes. Oh fuck. I moved faster into the park following the smells like a hound.

What I saw in the middle of that secluded park flashed before my sharpened eyes like a horror film. Four men, and the blonde. She was on the ground, I could sense her fear and smell the salt from her tears. I saw what they were about to do. They were disrobing and laughing. Something animalistic inside of me broke through and I ran. I ran faster than I'd ever ran in my life. Not away from the scene but toward it. Before I even knew what was happening I was tearing them away from her. I can't imagine what this would have looked like to someone observing from a distance. I bit their throats and made quick work of them within minutes. I beat them senseless in the process and tossed them into the forest. When I finished my heart was thudding in my ears. I calmed myself and made my way over to her. She had her eyes closed until I gently touched her cheek and wiped her tears.

Tina

I held my breath and closed my eyes waiting for it to be over. I heard loud noises, screams and then nothing. I kept my eyes closed. I was too afraid to open them. It was so quiet. Too quiet. Then I felt a gentle touch on my cheek, brushing away my tears. It was a woman's touch. Could it be? I slowly opened my eyes and looked into the face of my savior. She had dark brown hair worn straight. The deepest brown eyes I'd ever seen. Skin the colour of coffee with cream and the most attractive pouty lips. She held my gaze for what seemed like an eternity before she spoke.

"We should get you inside. This is no place for a woman like you to be wandering around in the middle of the night." There it was. That voice. The one I hadn't stopped thinking about for the past twenty four hours.

Bette

I gently cradled her in my arms and carried her into her condo. I had found her keys laying beside her in the grass. She nuzzled her head into me and closed her eyes. Her scent was intoxicating me. It was better than anything I had ever smelled in my life. I carried her into her living room and laid her on the couch. I felt putting her in bed might have seemed a little presumptuous given what had just happened to her. I may be a vampire but I still feel compassion. She slowly opened her eyes and looked up at me and I instantly felt as alive as someone like me can. I instantly had the urge to kiss her but I held off. I didn't wish for it to happen this way.

Tina

I snuggled myself into the arms of the vampire as she carried me into my condo. I kept my eyes closed until she put me down on my couch. I looked into her eyes and something clicked inside me. I watched her eyes travel down to my lips and I wondered what she was thinking. I harbored a hope it was about kissing me but she didn't. I felt a little disappointed but also remembered what had just happened. Maybe she was trying to be sensitive? A sensitive vampire. Who would have thought? It then registered to me that I still didn't know this beautiful creature's name.

"Now will you tell me who you are? Seeing as you did appear in the nick of time to save me?" I tried to sound cute. Not sure if it just came out childlike.

"Yes. But I think I would like to know yours first." She smiled. It was the most beautiful smile I had ever seen and...no fangs. I must have made a face because she suddenly stopped smiling. "You are looking for fangs aren't you?"

"I wasn't looking for them no, but just wondering where they went? I know they were there last night. I felt them remember?" I winked trying to lighten the mood. I didn't want to upset her. After all she did still have the ability to kill me. Somehow I knew inside that she wouldn't though.

"Tell me your name and I will tell you all about the fangs. As well as formally introduce myself." There was that smile again. I think I melted into a puddle on the floor.

"It's Tina Kennard."

"Well hello, Tina. I am Bette Porter. As for the fangs, they retract when I am not using them. Makes it easier to blend in with the humans." She finished with a little wink. Flirting with a vampire. Even if I did want to tell someone about this I think they'd lock me up for life.

"Bette Porter. I like your name. It's elegant." Oh, I am a dork. She laughed. It was light, and beautiful like wind-chimes.

"Thank you Ms. Kennard. I think you are elegant. Period." She was staring at my lips again. I stuttered as I said,

"T-Tina, you can call me Tina." Please kiss me.

"Well then, that is what I shall call you. May I sit?" She gestured to the couch. I moved and made a space. "Thank you. Your home is lovely." Pleasantries? Really? You tried to kill me last night and now you're complimenting my house? Then I realized. Bette was nervous!

"Thank you Bette." I leaned in toward her a little. Trying to give her the impression she was more than okay to make a move. Her eyes darkened ever so slightly. I could see just for that fleeting instant the desire behind them. Somehow I knew though that it wasn't desire to make me dinner, just, desire. In it's purest form.

"You're very welcome Tina." She leaned in slowly. I closed my eyes as her lips came closer to mine. When her lips met mine it was like an electric shock throughout my entire body. I reached my hands around her pulling her closer. She deepened the kiss with a stifled moan and my hand found itself wrapped in her hair. I could've stayed like that forever but somehow I found myself pulling away.

"Bette?"

"Yes Tina?"

"Take me to bed." It wasn't a question.

Bette

I just looked at her until she decided to speak to me. I couldn't help my eyes lingering on her beautiful lips.

"Now will you tell me who you are? Seeing as you did appear in the nick of time to save me?" She sounded so innocent when she said it. I have a feeling she was going for cute. I thought it was adorable. Play it cool Bette. You want the upper hand here after all and then I thought, now I'm a vampire who talks to herself in her head. Smooth.

"Yes. But I think I would like to know yours first." I smiled my most winning smile at her, and the look I got back was one of quizzical interest. Not really what I was going for. Then I realized...right...fangs...she's human and doesn't know. "You are looking for fangs aren't you?"

"I wasn't looking for them no, but just wondering where they went? I know they were there last night. I felt them remember?" And she winked at me. She was full on flirting with me now. A human, flirting with a vampire? What's worse is the vampire flirting back. If I had heard this story and was not a part of it I probably would have kicked dirt on that poor vampire.

"Tell me your name and I will tell you all about the fangs. As well as formally introduce myself." I smiled at her again. I wanted to do a hell of a lot more than formally introduce myself but this was a start.

"It's Tina Kennard." Tina. I liked it. A lot.

"Well hello, Tina. I am Bette Porter. As for the fangs, they retract when I am not using them. Makes it easier to blend in with the humans." I winked. Oh I am in it deep now. I'm putting the charm on a human. And not like Alice. Not for the purpose of a fuck and dine. I actually genuinely want to know this one. Sigh. Well, might as well roll with it.

"Bette Porter. I like your name. It's elegant." She thinks my name is elegant? Did my little vampire heart just skip a beat? Oh lord Bette get a hold of yourself.

"Thank you Ms. Kennard. I think you are elegant. Period." Going in for the kill...metaphorically of course. And here I am looking at those lips. Again. I can't seem to stop myself. It's like there's little magnets in them attracting my eyes. Oh now, you're becoming an idiot. Great.

"T-Tina, you can call me Tina." Did she stutter? This must mean she noticed me looking at them and she...likes it? Maybe? Either that or I'm making the human uncomfortable. Shit. And why the hell am I still standing over her like a creep?

"Well then, that is what I shall call you. May I sit?" I made a gesture to the couch. I don't know why. It's not like she would think I would sit on the floor. Bette you are usually way more on your game than this. I sat. "Thank you. Your home is lovely." Small talk?

"Thank you Bette." There was something different in her tone. And she's...leaning toward me. She smells really good and she is leaning into me. If only she knew just how much I want her. I feel like a teenager with their first crush, or a dog in heat but most definitely not the cool calm and collected fuck 'em and leave vampire I always have been with an assortment of women on speed dial. What is this? Oh shit. Say something!

"You're very welcome Tina." Okay, here we go. Leaning in towards her I closed my eyes. When her lips touched mine it was a sensation I never experienced before. Not as amazing as the Blood Connection had been but definitely in the same realm of intensity. I hadn't experienced a kiss like this in my human life before and certainly not in my vampire one. I could see fireworks going off, feel an electric current throughout my body, my veins tingling. It was almost like being on fire but it felt good. She pulled me tighter to her then and wrapped her hand in my hair and I thought I would float away somewhere. I was no longer a vampire, I was something else altogether. And then suddenly she stopped.

"Bette?" Oh how I adore the way she says my name.

"Yes Tina?"

"Take me to bed." There was no questioning in her voice. She was one hundred percent sure of herself. If that was what she wanted then I would oblige her. I would oblige Tina Kennard anything.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Tina

I had never been the kind of woman to be forward. When I told Bette to take me to bed, I even surprised myself with how certain I was of what I wanted. As soon as I said it, she looked at me with a burning intensity I hadn't seen from her yet. She picked me up as if I were no heavier than a pillow. I wrapped my arms around her neck and my legs around her waist. I nuzzled my face into her neck and began kissing her, nibbling her neck slightly as she opened my bedroom door and placed me gently on the bed. I scooted my way up the bed so I was sitting against my wrought iron headboard waiting for her. She climbed onto the bed after me and immediately began kissing me deeply, almost rough. She guided me down so I was laying on my back and went for my neck. I took an intake of breath on instinct causing Bette to stop in her tracks.

"Tina, I'm not going to hurt you. I promise. I know how to control myself, see?" She nibbled my neck gently illiciting a soft moan from my lips.

"I trust you Bette. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize T." She whispered in my ear. No one had ever shortened my name to just a letter before but I liked when she did it. It felt personal. Something just between us. She swirled her tongue around my ear lobe before returning to my lips. It was a sensation I had never felt before. Sheer ecstasy. " I have to be honest with you about something though Tina, I have never made love to a human woman since I was turned. I'm telling you this so you know that you are safe with me and special to me." I was stunned. I sat up a bit so I could face her. She had a very serious expression on her face.

"Well, I've never made love to a woman, human or otherwise so this is a first for me too." I smiled.

"Are you scared?" She looked concerned. I ran my fingers gently across her cheek.

"No. Not at all. Are you?" She looked puzzled.

"Too make love to you or to hurt you?" Her face looked so soft in the moonlight through the window.

"Either." I paused, my hand still resting on her face.

"Surprisingly, no. I've never felt so sure." Then she kissed me again pushing me back down on the pillows. She gently slid her hands under the bottom of my tanktop sliding it over my head. She turned her attention to kissing my chest, between my breasts over the fabric of my bra then down my stomach. As she worked her way back up to my lips she slid her hands down my body until she reached the button of my jeans. In a movement faster than I could even see, they were off and in a crumpled heap on the floor. As she was kissing me I slipped her sheer tank off of her revealing the most amazing breasts I had ever seen. I moaned into her lips as I felt her weight on me. She slipped her hands behind my back undoing the clasp on my bra. As she pulled it off I watched her eyes travel my body with appreciation. She smiled at me briefly before taking one of my nipples into her mouth. I threw my head back and let out a soft moan as she swirled her tongue around it. Enjoying her ministrations, I slid my hands down her body until I reached the top of her jeans. At first I fumbled with it a bit but she never let me know that she noticed. She just continued kissing my body and flicking her tongue across my nipples. Finally I was able to get them down enough that she just slid out of them effortlessly. I gasped when I saw her wearing nothing but the tiny lace booty shorts. She looked so incredibly beautiful that I was tempted to just stare at her. She paused and allowed me to look at her for a moment before she grabbed me and effortlessly flipped me on top of her. She smiled up at the shocked expression on my face.

"Do you forget that I am so much stronger than a human?" She winked.

"Yes." I breathed back. She sat up so she was face to face with me on her lap. She dragged her nails across my body, starting at my thighs making me shudder. I closed my eyes and bit my lip. She took a finger and dragged it across the lip I had been biting.

"Don't hold anything back. I want to hear you just as much as I want to see and feel you." Then she laid back down pulling me on top of her and slid her thigh up between my legs. I could feel the strong muscle of her thigh rubbing against me.

"Oh god, Bette!" She wrapped one hand behind me to hold me steady and the other behind my head entwined in my hair pulling me into a passionate kiss. I broke the kiss and replaced my lips on her throat. At first I nibbled and then as I felt her slip her hand under my panties I bit down. Not hard enough to draw blood but hard enough to mark her. She threw her head back and moaned loudly.

"Oh T, I see you've figured out you needn't be gentle with a vampire." She said between gasps of breath. I felt her slip her fingers inside me with her thumb on my clit. This time it was me that moaned loudly.

"Mmmm Bette, don't stop! Please!" I followed her lead and did the same thing to her. She clung to me, as I did to her. I felt her teeth on my shoulder. Not hard enough to do any damage but enough that a tiny bit of blood trickled down. Afraid she would think she hurt me, I bit down on her neck as hard as I could in an effort to distract her. It worked. I could feel her muscles tightening as her orgasm washed over her, and mine wasn't far behind. We moaned and cried out for each other until it was over and we collapsed into each other. Suddenly she grabbed my shoulder and traced the blood with her thumb.

"What the hell did I do?" She looked genuinely upset. I grabbed her by the wrists as tightly as I could.

"Bette, it was the heat of the moment, you bit down a little harder than you intended to. It isn't a big deal, I'm fine."

"Tina, you are bleeding. What if I hadn't stopped?" She was starting to panic. I could feel it radiating from her. I had to calm her down before she took off again.

"You would have. I know you would have. It's only a tiny amount of blood, please stop freaking out! If I hadn't enjoyed it do you not think I would have stopped you?" I could almost see the wheels turning in Bette's head and then she relaxed.

"You...liked...when I bit you?" She sounded almost timid. Not the Bette I was getting used to.

"Yes! You liked when I bit you too so stop acting like some big tragedy happened here. I'm fine, you're fine. Look, Bette, that was the best, most intense lovemaking of my entire life. Please do not ruin it for a tiny bit of blood!" Slowly I watched a sly smile creep across Bette's face.

"If you think that was the best, I have a lot more to teach you." She winked.

"I am most definitely sure that you do. For tonight however, I want to sleep with you." Seeing another grin on Bette's face I realized I needed to be more specific. "Just sleep. I want to fall asleep in your arms and wake up in them." Maybe I should've asked if vampires sleep before I said this.

"Ok. I may not sleep the whole time but I will lay here with you as long as you are asleep. And Tina? Before you ask, I'm not allergic to the sun or anything." This made me laugh. She already knew me too well. My next question was about to be, wait, do we need to sleep in the closet or something? Away from the light? I felt a little like a stupid human who had watched too many movies about vampires. She waited for me to turn onto my side and then curled herself around me. Her skin was cold but I didn't mind. I liked the way she felt. And then I felt something bursting out of me. A feeling I couldn't hold in.

"Bette?"

"Yes T?" There it was, the initial again. I rolled over so I was facing her.

"I think I might be...in love with you. I mean, I know it's soon, but I just felt..." She put a finger to my lips to stop me talking.

"I know what you are saying. It happens rarely and in our world it's called a Blood Connection. I felt it the night I drank from you. That's why I had to stop. It's something that usually is only shared between two vampires that have fallen in love and are partners for eternity. I have never heard of it happening between a vampire and a human. But it did." She said this so matter of factly I almost wondered if she was trying to get out of saying she loved me too. That this was just a phenomenon that happens sometimes.

"Have you ever felt this...Blood Connection with anyone else? Another vampire maybe?" Please say no or you'll break my heart.

"No. I haven't. I didn't think it existed for me before you. I went through life or should I say, afterlife, alone. With friends but no real commitment. I had vampire girls that served a purpose and that is all." There was that tone still. My heart sank.

"Do you wish you hadn't found it?" I said this timidly. I didn't even care if I sounded pathetic to her. Her eyes widened and she suddenly held onto me tighter than before.

"Are you seriously asking me this Tina? Do humans ever regret finding their 'soulmate' as they call it? No, sweetheart I do not at all regret this. I love you, I know that. I knew it the moment I tasted your blood and we connected. I fought against it but still ended up here in time to save you. That isn't coincidence. I know that is why you went out dressed like that at that time of night. You were looking for me weren't you?" I gulped. So she did know. I guess I was pretty obvious about it then.

"Yes. I was. I felt like...something was missing after you left that night. I needed to see you again." Again. Pathetic.

"I felt the same. The only reason I fought against it was because I know how hard this is going to be at some point. You are human. I, a vampire. We don't have eternity." There was something I could see in Bette's eyes as she said this. It was as if some inner turmoil was going on there. I gave her a puzzled expression hoping she would continue. "Tina, eventually you are going to get old and die. I will not age. Then I will have to go on without you. I don't know if I could endure it." Tears. Bette was crying now. I reached my hand out and brushed them away.

"What if there is a way around it, would you do it?" I asked her quietly.

"Are you suggesting?" The tears stopped.

"Turn me." I wasn't asking.

Bette

When Tina Kennard told me to take her to bed, I felt an excitement I had never in my life, human or vampire, experienced. I immediately picked her up and carried her towards the bedroom. When she wrapped her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist, it was all I could do to think straight enough not to disrobe her in the hallway. Then she began nibbling my neck. If I weren't already dead, she might have given me a heart attack. I made sure to place her on her bed gently and watched as she crawled to the top of it and sat, staring at me with this adorable smile on her face. She wasn't nervous, she was watching me. Waiting. I noticed her headboard. Wrought iron. Perfect for tying...not tonight Bette. I wanted tonight to be all about making love to her. I wasn't about to break out the handcuffs just yet.

My mind was racing, thoughts swirling as I crawled onto the bed. Neither of us spoke. I met her lips with mine and couldn't help but kissing her deeply, not rough to me but maybe a little for her. She made no noises of complaint so I continued. I will say this. Kissing her, with her warm, soft, pink lips was almost ethereal for me. Unlike anything else. No vampire girl could have ever compared and I found myself wishing I hadn't wasted so much of my time on them. I slowly moved her down onto the bed so she was laying on her back and as I moved to lightly kiss her neck, she took an intake of breath so sharp I knew that it wasn't in pleasure. It stopped me cold.

"Tina, I'm not going to hurt you. I promise. I know how to control myself, see?" I gently brought my lips to her neck and gave her the tiniest of nibbles and she moaned. Soft, but definitely more what I was going for. The sound made every part of my body tingle. So many new sensations with her. And then she spoke.

"I trust you Bette. I'm sorry." You are in bed with a vampire and apologizing for being unsure when they brought teeth to your throat? Especially when they'd tried to kill you twenty four hours prior? Really? This kind of made me laugh inside but it also endeared her to me that much more. And she said she trusted me. I had never been trusted by a human before.

"Don't apologize T." I didn't know why I shortened her name. It just rolled off my tongue that way. She didn't seem to mind though. If anything I felt her relax more beneath me, become almost familiar. I continued and told her something no other human would ever know. "I have to be honest with you about something though Tina, I have never made love to a human woman since I was turned. I'm telling you this so you know that you are safe with me and special to me." I wanted to keep that trust that she had already given me. Reinforce it somehow. She moved so she was sitting, facing me. I looked at her seriously. I wanted her to know I was not lying. This was not just pillow talk for me.

"Well, I've never made love to a woman, human or otherwise so this is a first for me too." She had never been with a woman? I would've expected, I've never been with a vampire but not woman. The shock didn't come from the fact that she was straight prior to this experience, but that she saw me as a woman and not just a vampire. She saw humanity in me. I had always considered myself to be somewhat a monster. She didn't see that. Even after what I had attempted to do to her before. I wanted to be sure.

"Are you scared?" Please don't say that you are. I'm feeling so many things for you and don't want to have to leave. Then she touched my face. As gently as a summer breeze and yet it felt like fireworks.

"No. Not at all. Are you?" This confused me. Why would I be scared? Clarify.

"Too make love to you or to hurt you?" God she looked so beautiful. Moonlight hitting her features making her hazel eyes sparkle. It was like looking at the most expensive, sought after painting. Better in fact.

"Either." She waited for me to answer with her hand still on my cheek. How could a demon get so lucky as to have the touch of an angel? Somehow I knew the answer immediately.

"Surprisingly, no. I've never felt so sure." I kissed her again. Her tongue danced playfully against mine. I had never felt anything like this. If kissing her was stirring up this many sensations, emotions in me, I could only imagine what making love to her was going to be like. I couldn't wait anymore. I slipped my hands under her shirt and as slow as I could make myself, lifted it over her head. I nearly gasped aloud at the sight waiting for me. The most perfect cream coloured breasts housed in a barely there pink lace bra. I began laying kisses over her chest. I didn't want to seem too eager. I pressed my lips between her breasts over the fabric, taking my time, relishing in the warmth emanating from her body. I trailed a line of kisses down her toned stomach until I reached the edge of her jeans. Without even thinking, I had them off with preternatural speed. I slowed myself and continued to kiss her body. Before I knew what was happening she had reached for my shirt and removed it. It wasn't often that a human did something that surprised me in any way. I saw her gaze at my body before I laid down on her more fully taking her lips with mine. She moaned into the kiss. I couldn't help but think she made the most delightful sounds when she was aroused. I wanted more. I slipped my hands behind her and effortlessly undid her bra and threw it somewhere near her pants on the floor. I smiled at her in an attempt to convey everything I was feeling before I took her pink nipple into my mouth. I swirled my tongue around it, teasing her and she threw her head back, moaning softly at my touch. I felt like a virgin again. Everything was new. I was feeling and seeing everything differently now. Suddenly I felt little feminine hands slide their way down my sides towards my jeans. I felt her fumble with the button but not once did I stop. I couldn't take myself away from her and I didn't want her to think I felt she didn't know what she was doing. She managed and I slid my way out of them quickly. She paused to look over my body and gasped at what she saw. I had never had a person make me feel as sexy as she did in that moment. I sensed her wanting to take in the image so I paused and allowed her to. Her eyes were wide, her breathing was heavy and I couldn't take much more. I grabbed her and flipped her on top of me. She looked down at me in shock. I smiled.

"Do you forget that I am so much stronger than a human?" I winked at her.

"Yes." The word came out as barely more than a breath. I sat up so she was on my lap facing me. Her lips were swollen from kissing, her eyes were darkened with lust, her skin was flushed, hair slightly mussed. I had never seen anything so gorgeous in my life. I trailed my nails along her flesh. Starting at her milky thighs and up along her hips to her back. She shuddered with pleasure and closed her eyes, biting her lip. She was holding something in, something back. I wanted to know what it was. I wanted to revel in whatever sounds she uttered. She didn't realize that with my heightened senses even the softest of moans echoed, the faintest whimper electrified, and her words, spoken out of true desire sounded like the most beautiful music to me. I traced the lip she had bitten with the tip of my finger.

"Don't hold anything back. I want to hear you just as much as I want to see and feel you." I heard my own voice but it didn't sound the same. I had never heard it so laced with lust and desire. Oh the things this human was doing to me! I laid myself back down pulling her with me and slid my thigh between her legs. I could feel and smell her arousal and longed to touch her, but I forced myself to hold off a little longer. I pressed harder against her.

"Oh god, Bette!" The sound of her calling my name almost made me lose my reserve instantly. The way she said it, mixed with the breathlessness of her desire was the single most amazing thing I had ever heard. I wrapped one hand behind her to hold her steady as I slid my leg back and forth, and the other hand I placed behind her head intertwining it in her blonde curls. I pulled her into me and kissed her deeply with as much passion as I could without hurting her. She broke the kiss and pulled away, leaving me feeling slightly disappointed at the loss of contact, until I felt her move to my throat. She nibbled my skin slightly, gently at first. I couldn't handle it anymore, I had to touch her! I gently slipped my hand between her legs under the lace. The moment I touched her, her light nipping turned into something more...animal. She bit down on my neck hard. I tossed my head back and moaned loudly. She felt amazing in every way and it was the perfect blend of sensations.

"Oh T, I see you've figured out you needn't be gentle with a vampire." I said gasping for breath as the feelings washed over me. I slipped myself inside her stroking her clit in circles with my thumb. Now it was her who released a loud, almost guttural moan.

"Mmmm Bette, don't stop! Please!" She was panting now and I most definitely had no intentions of stopping. I felt her follow my lead, slipping herself into me and following my movements. For a woman that had never done this before, she sure as hell was amazing at it. Before I could stop myself I clamped my teeth down on her shoulder. Hopefully not hard, but I did feel my fangs on her skin. All thought of that disappeared however when she bit down harder than before on my neck. It was enough. I felt the orgasm wash over me as we clung to each other, moaning and crying out simultaneously. Then I felt hers. All of her muscles contracted and I knew she had felt what I had. We collapsed into eachother. Breathless and satiated. Then I noticed it. Blood. On her shoulder. Only a trace amount trickling down but enough to make me feel even more monstrous than usual. I had hurt her. I traced the blood with my thumb.

"What the hell did I do?" I felt awful.

"Bette, it was the heat of the moment, you bit down a little harder than you intended to. It isn't a big deal, I'm fine."

"Tina, you are bleeding. What if I hadn't stopped?" I was full on panicking now. What if she never wanted to see me again? I had injured her and now she would see that I'm not something to be trusted. I am a vampire.

"You would have. I know you would have. It's only a tiny amount of blood, please stop freaking out! If I hadn't enjoyed it do you not think I would have stopped you?" Wait, enjoyed it? She liked when I bit her? She didn't think I was a monster? She still...wanted me?

"You...liked...when I bit you?" My voice came out quiet. Almost like a squeak. Way to go Bette.

"Yes! You liked when I bit you too so stop acting like some big tragedy happened here. I'm fine, you're fine. Look, Bette, that was the best, most intense lovemaking of my entire life. Please do not ruin it for a tiny bit of blood!" A smile began to tug at my lips. Most intense lovemaking of her life? Wow. There was so much more I could have done, shown her. Not to say it wasn't the same for me. Intense is an understatement.

"If you think that was the best, I have a lot more to teach you." I winked at her. This human is making me see everything entirely differently. I could make love to her for hours. Days even. Hunting breaks of course for stamina.

"I am most definitely sure that you do. For tonight however, I want to sleep with you." I grinned. Sleep with me? Isn't that what you just did my dear Tina? "Just sleep. I want to fall asleep in your arms and wake up in them." And I melted. Right there. No more nasty vampire. I was totally and completely enthralled.

"Ok. I may not sleep the whole time but I will lay here with you as long as you are asleep. And Tina? Before you ask, I'm not allergic to the sun or anything." I realized she may have seen too many movies thinking I would have to take up residence in a room with no windows or something. Or the fact that some people think we don't sleep at all. I always wondered where these misconceptions came from.

"Bette?" She said it so quietly it almost startled me.

"Yes T?" She rolled over. I sensed there was something big on her mind.

"I think I might be...in love with you. I mean, I know it's soon, but I just felt..." I stopped her with a finger to her lips. I knew where she was going and I had to prepare her for the truth.

"I know what you are saying. It happens rarely and in our world it's called a Blood Connection. I felt it the night I drank from you. That's why I had to stop. It's something that usually is only shared between two vampires that have fallen in love and are partners for eternity. I have never heard of it happening between a vampire and a human. But it did." I didn't mean for it to come out as blunt sounding as it did. I hope I didn't upset her.

"Have you ever felt this...Blood Connection with anyone else? Another vampire maybe?" I could hear the quiet pleading in her voice. She thought this was something that happened regularly.

"No. I haven't. I didn't think it existed for me before you. I went through life or should I say, afterlife, alone. With friends but no real commitment. I had vampire girls that served a purpose and that is all." Why am I still being so matter of fact?

"Do you wish you hadn't found it?" She said this so meekly, so quiet she almost sounded like a little girl. Oh no. My blunt tone has done it again. She thinks I don't want her! I could feel my eyes widen when she had said it and now I held onto her for dear life.

"Are you seriously asking me this Tina? Do humans ever regret finding their 'soulmate' as they call it? No, sweetheart I do not at all regret this. I love you, I know that. I knew it the moment I tasted your blood and we connected. I fought against it but still ended up here in time to save you. That isn't coincidence. I know that is why you went out dressed like that at that time of night. You were looking for me weren't you?" I hoped I had gotten my point across. I was in love with her. And I knew she had been trying to find me that night, just as a part of me had been searching for her. The Blood Connection can't be helped.

"Yes. I was. I felt like...something was missing after you left that night. I needed to see you again."

"I felt the same. The only reason I fought against it was because I know how hard this is going to be at some point. You are human. I, a vampire. We don't have eternity." As I said this a part of my heart broke. Whatever soul I had in me was crying. "Tina, eventually you are going to get old and die. I will not age. Then I will have to go on without you. I don't know if I could endure it." And then the real tears. I never cried. I wasn't even sure I still could cry, but here I was. Crying. She wiped my eyes. She really did have the most gentle caress.

"What if there is a way around it, would you do it?" She spoke quietly but I instantly knew what she meant.

"Are you suggesting?" I instantly stopped crying. Could she really be thinking what I am getting the impression she is?

"Turn me." It was a statement. Not a question.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Tina

Bette sat up and looked at me for what seemed like an eternity before she spoke.

"You want me to turn you? Take away your human life? Do you know the severity of what you are suggesting?" She looked almost offended when she said this. I had been thinking this would be something she would want. Maybe she didn't want to spend eternity with me despite what she had said about not being able to endure it.

"Do you not want eternity with me Bette?" I could feel tears welling up behind my eyes. I held them back. I didn't want to seem stupid and weak. She cupped my cheek in her hand.

"Of course I do T! It's just...what you're asking is..." She trailed off.

"What I'm asking is what?" One tear slid down my face landing on her cold, mocha coloured hand. She sighed heavily, brushing my tears away gently.

"What you are asking, is for me to basically take away your life. I don't know if that's something I can do Tina. It seems selfish to me to end your human life just to prevent myself from suffering later on." I suddenly understood what her issue with this was. She saw being a vampire as something negative, monstrous, something I shouldn't want. Now it was my turn to try to comfort her. I sat across from her on the bed holding both of her hands in mine, gently stroking them with my thumbs.

"I am not asking you to end my life. I am asking you to help me start a different one. With you. I don't have any family or really close friends that I would be leaving behind and I was thinking of changing careers anyway. This is not the horrible thing you are seeing it as. I want this!" I hoped I drove my point home to her. When she spoke it was laden with emotion. Almost anger but not quite.

"T, I am a MONSTER! I KILL people! I almost killed YOU. Why in the hell would you want to be like me?"

"You are not a monster. You do what you have to do to survive. It isn't really different than killing a cow for a hamburger in my opinion. I could always just kill bad people and then technically I would be doing the world a favour and you wouldn't have to feel guilty." Bette's lips actually curled into a slight smile when I said this. I touched her cheek. "Babe, I want to spend eternity with you. Period. And yes, you did try to kill me in the beginning but had you not done that, we wouldn't be here, like this, right now. I am THANKFUL for that."

"You are thankful I tried to kill you?" She laughed slightly.

"Yes." It was all I felt needed to be said. I waited for her to speak.

"Is this really, one hundred percent what you want? You have only known me for 24 hours T. You could change your mind. Blood Connection or not."

"I could never, and would never change my mind. I know myself and I've never been so sure of anything in my entire life. I want to be like you, I want to be able to meet your friends and be an actual part of your life! Please, grant me that. Only you can." I knew I was pleading but I wanted her to see, understand, that I was serious.

"Okay. But you have to realize I cannot do this now. You have to tie up the loose ends of your human life before I can make you like me. One month. That should be enough time."

"You want me to wait a whole month?" It came out sounding like a whiny child but I didn't care. When I told her to turn me I wanted it done immediately. She exhaled slowly.

"Tina, that is how it has to be. It is my condition for doing this. You cannot just suddenly vanish off the face of the earth. People will start to ask questions." She had a valid point.

"So what do I do?" I didn't even know where to begin.

"First of all, put your notice in to work. If they ask why, just tell them that you have found a better opportunity and you are passionate about it and it's a life changing opportunity. You wouldn't entirely be lying." She gave a slight laugh and a wink. Finally, she was starting to relax again.

"Okay, then what do I do?" There had to be more than just quitting my job, otherwise she wouldn't have given me a whole month.

"You'll need to put your condo on the market. It's gorgeous so it shouldn't have any troubles selling. A month should be more than sufficient."

"And I'm going to live where if I sell my home?" I smiled at her. I had a feeling I knew why she wanted me to sell my place. I just hoped I was right.

"Well, I was hoping that you might want to live with me." She looked down at my hand still entwined with hers, almost sheepish. "I know you haven't seen my place, but I assure you it's nice. Lots of room, lots of art, and if there was anything you wished to change once you're there, we can redecorate if you don't like it." I didn't really care if she lived in a shed as long as I was with her. I was extremely thrilled she owned a house and not a crypt however.

"I don't get to see it beforehand?" I didn't actually care if I did, but I was curious.

"Unfortunately no. My friends are far too nosy and I don't need them showing up unannounced and finding you there while you are still human. I want them to meet you but not while you're human. It isn't safe for you and I would impale myself and throw myself into a pit of flames if something happened to you." So that's how one kills a vampire. Not that I was ever going to do that but it's always good to know something like that if you are planning on becoming one.

"I understand Bette, don't worry. I was just curious. I would live in a tiny shack with no windows if it meant living with you."

"My house is far from a shack T." She smiled.

"Obviously." I smiled back. "Can we sleep now? It's been a very eventful evening and given my 'still human-ness' I need to get some rest." I laid back down pulling her with me. She didn't say anything but I felt her curl back around me and hold me. "I love you Bette. Goodnight."

"I love you too T. More than my existence. Goodnight."

Bette

She wants me to turn her. Turn her into a monster like me. Demonic night creature that kills people. Yes I had thought about it, yes I wanted eternity with her more than I wanted blood, but I never thought she would actually suggest it! I valued and respected her humanity and would never have brought it up. As much as I wanted to be able to share all parts of my life with her and it would be safer for her, I didn't want to take her life as she knew it. What if she is glamourizing being a vampire? She could change her mind afterward and hate me for what I turned her into.

"You want me to turn you? Take away your human life? Do you know the severity of what you are suggesting?" I heard my own voice and I sounded offended and indignant. I didn't want to take a tone with her but I was still shocked at her desire to become inhuman.

"Do you not want eternity with me Bette?" I could hear the sadness in her voice. A slight quiver as she said it and her eyes were watery. I cupped her cheek.

"Of course I do T! It's just...what you're asking is..." I didn't finish my sentence. I didn't know how to finish it.

"What I'm asking is what?" A tear fell on my hand. It practically caused me physical pain to see her cry. I couldn't bear her being hurt. Sighing, I brushed her tears away. Why couldn't she understand?

"What you are asking, is for me to basically take away your life. I don't know if that's something I can do Tina. It seems selfish to me to end your human life just to prevent myself from suffering later on." She listened carefully before gently taking both of my hands in hers. They were so warm. So...Human.

"I am not asking you to end my life. I am asking you to help me start a different one. With you. I don't have any family or really close friends that I would be leaving behind and I was thinking of changing careers anyway. This is not the horrible thing you are seeing it as. I want this!" I couldn't keep the tone of my voice soft when I next spoke to her. I wanted her to get my point and realize that she wouldn't want this.

"T, I am a MONSTER! I KILL people! I almost killed YOU. Why in the hell would you want to be like me?" She didn't cower away from me, wasn't frightened even though I had raised my voice. I felt awful for doing so but I felt very strongly about what she was asking.

"You are not a monster. You do what you have to do to survive. It isn't really different than killing a cow for a hamburger in my opinion. I could always just kill bad people and then technically I would be doing the world a favour and you wouldn't have to feel guilty." Her innocence made me smile. Thinking of humans like cows already and isn't even a vampire, and I had never thought of just killing evil humans before. Maybe she had a point."Babe, I want to spend eternity with you. Period. And yes, you did try to kill me in the beginning but had you not done that, we wouldn't be here, like this, right now. I am THANKFUL for that." What the fuck? Thankful?

"You are thankful I tried to kill you?" I laughed lightly. Who the hell is thankful to someone for almost murdering them?

"Yes." One word. Then she patiently waited for me to speak to her again. When I did it was much softer and I let my vulnerability show through. Just as much as I didn't want to take her life, I also didn't want to turn her and then have her resent me or worse.

"Is this really, one hundred percent what you want? You have only known me for 24 hours T. You could change your mind. Blood Connection or not." I knew Blood Connections were supposed to be unchangeable and unbreakable but before now I didn't even believe in them so how could I just rely on it?

"I could never, and would never change my mind. I know myself and I've never been so sure of anything in my entire life. I want to be like you, I want to be able to meet your friends and be an actual part of your life! Please, grant me that. Only you can." She really did want this. She was pleading. Serious. This wasn't just me being selfish and making her a vampire. She wanted this and wasn't going to give up.

"Okay. But you have to realize I cannot do this now. You have to tie up the loose ends of your human life before I can make you like me. One month. That should be enough time."

"You want me to wait a whole month?" She sounded like a child who didn't want to wait until after dinner for dessert. I was going to give her what she wanted, but not immediately. She had to realize she had business to attend first. Exhaling slowly, I spoke.

"Tina, that is how it has to be. It is my condition for doing this. You cannot just suddenly vanish off the face of the earth. People will start to ask questions." I waited for it to sink in.

"So what do I do?"

"First of all, put your notice in to work. If they ask why, just tell them that you have found a better opportunity and you are passionate about it and it's a life changing opportunity. You wouldn't entirely be lying." I couldn't help but smile and wink. I felt strongly about not taking her humanity, but since she was so fucking adamant about it, not to mention so damn adorable when pleading with me, I might as well enjoy the plan-making process. I had to admit I was a little excited to be able to have her for the rest of eternity and not have to walk the earth alone after watching her grow old and die.

"Okay, then what do I do?" She looked so eager. Absolutely adorable.

"You'll need to put your condo on the market. It's gorgeous so it shouldn't have any troubles selling. A month should be more than sufficient." I wonder if she gets what I'm trying to say here.

"And I'm going to live where if I sell my home?" She smiled. I think she has an idea and is testing the waters.

"Well, I was hoping that you might want to live with me." I looked down at her fingers laced through my own as I spoke. I hoped she actually wanted to live with me. "I know you haven't seen my place, but I assure you it's nice. Lots of room, lots of art, and if there was anything you wished to change once you're there, we can redecorate if you don't like it." I wanted to assure her she wouldn't be uncomfortable. I would afford her every luxury she wanted. I would remodel my entire house if she wanted me to. It's not like I had a shortage of money. I owned a hugely successful gallery. I ran it mostly from behind the scenes but occasionally I threw events. It somewhat amused me to watch humans mingle with vampires and not even know it and of course there was a very strictly enforced no eating my guests rule in effect.

"I don't get to see it beforehand?" How can I explain this without making her think I don't want her to see it for some reason.

"Unfortunately no. My friends are far too nosy and I don't need them showing up unannounced and finding you there while you are still human. I want them to meet you but not while you're human. It isn't safe for you and I would impale myself and throw myself into a pit of flames if something happened to you." A little dramatic at the end but that is the only way for us to die. I felt saying if something happened to her I would kill myself sounded stupid given I was already dead.

"I understand Bette, don't worry. I was just curious. I would live in a tiny shack with no windows if it meant living with you." Eek! I would never dream of such a thing.

"My house is far from a shack T." I smiled at her.

"Obviously." I could look at that smile all day if I was able to. "Can we sleep now? It's been a very eventful evening and given my 'still human-ness' I need to get some rest." She pulled me down with her in bed. I curled myself around her savoring the feeling of her skin against mine. "I love you Bette. Goodnight." I could really get used to hearing that every night.

"I love you too T. More than my existence. Goodnight."

* * *

**A/N Sorry about the delay guys, been really busy with real life stuff and haven't had much time to write. I didn't want to give you some shitty half assed next chapter. Thanks to Kalexico for your awesome review! I appreciate every single review I get and they spur me on to write more, faster, so if you like the story please review. Even if it's only two words, it's nice to hear your comments :)  
**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Tina

Bette was right, selling my condo proved to be a very simple task. I had multiple offers within the first two weeks and set a closing date on one within the time constraint Bette had given me. I hadn't been thrilled about waiting to be turned but the more I realized the things I had to do, the more I understood and it made perfect sense. I put my notice in at work the next day after Bette and I had talked and worked my two weeks. At the end, they threw me a huge party celebrating my success as an executive with their company and wishing me luck with my future endeavors. Little did they know, I wasn't leaving them for another company, I was leaving them for another world, another existence altogether. An existence with Bette.

As the days wound down to the end of the month I became more and more nervous and excited. We planned that the last Saturday of the month, exactly 3 days before I needed to move out, she would hunt and then come to my house. I would leave the window open for her so no one would see her enter the building. I lit candles, played soft music, and changed into the sexy lacy lingerie I had purchased for this momentous occasion. I heard something outside the window, and assuming it was Bette I didn't turn around as quickly as perhaps I should have.

"Hello." It was a woman's voice, but not hers. This one was colder, more distant, and there was an accent. I spun around quickly. My breath caught in my throat. Vampire. Gorgeous for sure but something about her made me instantly feel alarmed.

"W-who are you?" I stammered.

"That isn't a very polite way to greet someone now is it?" She seemed to glide through the room, effortless. Her raven hair was long, and wavy, it fell almost to the center of her back and brought out her extremely vibrant emerald eyes. I backed away towards the wall as she moved slowly closer to me, running the tips of her fingers along all of my bedroom furniture.

"Once again, who are you?" I tried to sound a little more confident this time around. My voice still shook a little.

"Helena. Helena Peabody. I don't see why you actually need to know, but why not? And you are?" She was sitting on my bed across from where I stood.

"You enter my house unannounced and uninvited and you are asking me who I am?"

"Oooh. You are a fiesty one. I can see now why Bette likes you so much." She knows Bette. Things were starting to slowly make sense. Dangerous, skin tingling, this doesn't feel right, sense. Maybe I should play it cool, like I don't know Bette. This could be dangerous for her too.

"I have no idea who or what you are talking about." She threw her head back and laughed.

"Do you honestly think I am that stupid? Did you really think that would fool me?" Shit.

"What do you want Helena?" Finally my voice had the confident sound I had been after. I may have been scared shitless about what she had planned but I wasn't going to let her know that. I was hoping to stall her long enough for Bette to show up, the sun had only gone down less than an hour ago though and I knew she would be gone a while. She had told me that she would need to hunt extra tonight to have the strength required to turn me.

"I believe I asked you a question. I would like an answer. Your name." She was leaning back resting on her hands, staring at me intently. I looked her up and down. She was wearing a flowing green tank top that matched her eyes and tailored dark denim jeans finished with an elegant pair of stilettos. I sighed and answered.

"Tina. Tina Kennard. Now that we have been formally introduced, can you please tell me why the hell you are in my apartment?" She slowly sat upright, her eyes burning into mine.

"Let's just say, I had had my eye on Bette for awhile, and then suddenly she stopped coming around, and when she did, she wasn't the same. I wanted to know why she suddenly lost interest so I followed her one night and she led me here." Shit. I was right. This is a dangerous situation. Vampire bitch scorned and on the war path. "I watched through the window at the tenderness she showed you. Gently touching you when she spoke to you. I've never seen her like that with anyone. Ever. And certainly not me. So. I realized, I was going to have to do something about it. I want to make her hurt like she hurt me. I knew there was something important about tonight, I heard her say something about it so, why not wait patiently until tonight for full effect?" As she was saying this she was writing something on a folded piece of paper. I never got the chance to see what she wrote as she suddenly lunged forward, grabbing me, spinning me around so my back was against her and her arms were around me. I couldn't move a single muscle. It was like being paralyzed. Before I knew what was happening she had me out the window and was running at a lightning speed. Everything was a blur until we stopped in a parking lot with a single, solitary car parked at the far end. A black Aston Martin. She threw me in the backseat and it was then that I realized she had bound me with rope. Her movements were so fast I didn't even know. I closed my eyes against my tears and tried not to panic. This could be the end of my life. Bette! Where are you?

Bette

It was finally Saturday night and I was a huge bundle of nerves. Tonight was the night I would make the love of my life mine. Permanently. Be still my vampire heart. I walked out the door of my house dressed to the nines in a pair of high waisted dress pants and a low cut sheer tank top, Louboutin stilettos, hair straightened, make up smokey and sultry. I wanted to wow her when I came through that window. Make her speechless. Everything was going to be perfect, I just needed to hunt and then I could go to her. I knew I would have to take at least two and be careful not to pick anyone who had been drinking or drugging the night away. Careful selection would be required tonight. I prowled the streets, trying to keep the giant smile off my face. I figured it might be even more unnerving to someone to see a smiling vampire before their life was over. I had been taking Tina's statement about only killing bad people seriously. It required more time to actually use my natural vampiric ability to sense a person's true nature and tap into their mind. I don't want to say we can read minds because as a general rule we can't but we can however get in a person's mind deep enough to get a feeling for who they are. Each person I walked past in the night I sent mental feelers out to, hoping I would find two fairly evil or at least mildly criminal people relatively quickly. Two would most likely be sufficient, three ideal. I would know to feel it. It had to have strength and the stronger the blood the better. It was either quality or quantity, whichever I could get.

I moved quickly and efficiently, taking the first suitable person quickly, then the next. I had a sinking feeling as I was walking around, hunting. Maybe it was my victims energy rubbing off on me, sometimes that happens, or maybe it was just my nerves getting the best of me. Either way I decided I had drank my share and decided to pick my car up from the abandoned lot where I'd left it, hidden, and get to Tina's immediately.

I drove as quickly as I could without bringing too much attention to myself. I parked in the lot just beside Tina's condo and practically ran to get to it. I didn't know what this sick feeling I had was, but it became very clear when I entered Tina's condo through the window. I immediately knew something was wrong. Tina wasn't here and I could sense another vampire had been here. I looked around frantically, my eyes landing on a piece of paper on the bed. I flew at it, snatching it up in my hand, shaking as I read the words.

_ Bette,_

_ We would have been amazing together but you chose to run off with a filthy human. You hurt me, and now I am going to hurt her. I have Tina._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Helena_

I crumpled the letter in my hand and forced down a guttural scream. I didn't want to alert her neighbours. Helena Peabody had my reason for existence. This was not good. Not good at all. She had been someone I fucked a few times and then got rid of since she was becoming obsessive. I knew she was crazy and I knew she was angry, I just never thought she would go this far. I was going to find this bitch, rescue my Tina, and then tear her limb from fucking limb and burn her alive. She definitely messed with the wrong vampire.

**A/N Sorry about the shortness of the chapter guys. Just wanted to get a cliffy up for yazzz...Reviews maaaaay prompt me to write faster ;) Next chap will be way longer I assure you.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Tina

I awoke hours later in a dark, dank, dungeon like room with cold stone walls and only candles for light. I couldn't remember how I ended up here and I didn't remember falling asleep either. Suddenly a pain in my head reminded me. She had knocked me out. Yes. She. Helena Peabody. It all came rushing back to me instantly. The conversation in my apartment, the abduction. All of it. I looked down and realized she had stolen what little clothing I had had on. I was entirely naked except for the tiny lace thong I had been wearing with the lingerie. What the hell was she planning? I tried to look around and realized I had a metal collar around my neck that was locked with a padlock and was chained to the bed I was lying on. I pulled as hard as I could but it didn't budge. I don't know why I bothered trying. She was a vampire, she had strength I couldn't even imagine, how the hell did I think I would be able to break or dislodge this chain? I was helpless. I could feel the tears welling up behind my eyes again but I refused to let them fall in case she returned. I didn't want her to see weakness in me. I was going to get through this with as much dignity and hopefully figure out a way to survive. I wondered if Bette could feel my anguish, I mentally cried out to her, hoping on some level she would hear it or sense it. I wondered if she even knew what had happened. I knew she would at the very least know something was wrong when I wasn't at the condo when she arrived. I hoped she would be looking for me, I knew it was my only hope for salvation. A human could not beat a vampire. I wasn't naive or stupid. I knew there was a very good chance that if Bette didn't find me soon, she may not find me alive. I realized I didn't even have a way to know if it was day or night since there wasn't a single window. Suddenly I heart footsteps on the stone steps leading to my hell chamber. High heels clicking and echoing off the stone. I closed my eyes and tried to pretend that I was asleep.

"Hello Tina." Stay silent. "I know you aren't sleeping Tina. I suggest you speak to me lest you wish to be punished." I turned my head towards her and opened my eyes slowly. She was wearing a deep violet corset and very skin tight black skinny jeans. If she wasn't totally insane, and I didn't totally and completely belong to Bette, I would've found Helena insanely attractive at this moment, but all I wanted was for Bette to find me and get me away from this psychopath.

"What do you want Helena?"

"That's really no way to speak to the person who holds your life in their hands."

"You may hold my life in your hands Helena, but that doesn't mean I have to be nice to you, or even polite. You abducted me to torture Bette because she decided she didn't want you? I'm kinda seeing why that might have been." She lunged at me and I saw her razor sharp fangs flash momentarily before she caught herself. She straightened herself and curled her lips back into what can only be described as a sneer mixed with a smile.

"I imagine that you are right Tina, however, if you decide to speak to me with such total disrespect, I will be forced to punish you." I didn't want to play her games.

"You know what Helena? Do whatever the fuck you want." There was that sneer again.

"Suit yourself." She walked over and grabbed something from the corner of the room without letting me see what it was. Next thing I knew she had me cuffed and laying on my stomach on the bed. I had seen Bette move pretty quickly before but now I was learning just how much faster than humans vampires could move. When Helena wanted to she could move so quickly that all I saw was a blur and had no idea what was happening. Now I was a little scared. I didn't like this. I couldn't move since my hands and feet where cuffed, and since I was on my stomach I couldn't look to see what she was about to do either. "You want to disrespect me, I will make you hurt!" She emphasized the word hurt and suddenly I heard a swishing noise, followed by a stinging, searing pain across my back. I realized very quickly that what she had grabbed from the corner of the room was a whip. I felt the whip come down across my back and ass what seemed like hundreds of times, searing and tearing my skin. I could feel the blood trickling down and the tears streaming out of my eyes. Never once however did I beg for her to stop. I wasn't giving in to her.

After what felt like an eternity she stopped. "Have you learned your lesson bitch?" I could hear the venom in her voice. I valued my life and decided I would just play along if I wanted to keep it.

"Yes."

"Good." She ran her tongue along the trails of blood on my body just before uncuffing my hands and feet but left the collar, before storming away back up the stairs. I felt violated totally and completely and now laying in this cold room, practically naked, covered in blood, body aching and stinging, the sensation of her tongue on my skin still there, I let all my tears out. I cried and cried until I could not cry anymore. Bette, I need you. I need you to find me, rescue me. Please. I cried until I fell asleep and had dreams of her. Bette's voice, the feel of her lips on my skin, the ecstasy and euphoria I felt when making love to her. I just had to hold out hope that we would be together again.

Bette

After reading that note from Helena I was in a rage. I was hysterical. I went and hunted again just to release frustration and killed any one that remotely resembled Helena. I went to the only house I had ever known her to live in and pounded on the door. No answer. I looked around the entire property, sniffing like a bloodhound for any trace of Tina. None. I went back to her condo and packed up everything we had discussed that she would be taking to my house because aside from knowing it needed to be done, I had to keep myself busy while I thought of places to look for Tina. I moved everything to my house and set everything up so when I found her I could bring her straight here and she would be able to recover from whatever ordeal Helena was putting her through. I had to believe I would get her back alive. There was no alternative. If she died, I would end my existence. It would be all my fault. This was my fault. I practically led Helena to Tina. I should have been more careful, more conscious of whether or not I was being followed. I was all afraid to tell my friends for fear of the dangers but here I sit, alone, on the night I was supposed to make her mine for eternity, while some devious vampire does god only knows what to her. Anger coursed through my veins and no amount of hunting was going to help that. I only wished I had paid more attention when Helena had told me things. I vaguely remembered her telling me she owned multiple properties in and around the area. I was only interested in getting her into bed so I never really absorbed the information she told me. I seriously regretted that now.

I decided to try to meditate a little and see if I could get any sense of Tina. It was easier to tap into humans because their minds are less protected than ours. For hours I sat there quiet, focused, listening. For the longest time there was nothing. Not even a whisper. Then..._Bette! Where are you? _I could sense her fear. It devastated me. I knew I wasn't going to be able to do this alone. I called the one person I could trust, the one person who would not pass judgment on me for loving a human, and the one vampire I knew who seemed to have a gift for telepathy, more than I. She often used it to deal with arguments and prevent fighting amongst our group. She wasn't into vampire drama or dyke drama and was probably one of my best friends in the world. Shane. I picked up my cell phone and dialed.

"Hello?"

"Shane. Bette. I need you for something. Can you come over?"

"Yeah, gimme 10 minutes okay?"

"I'll be waiting." We hung up.

Exactly 10 minutes later my doorbell rang and I opened the door for Shane.

"So, what can I do for you Bette?" She was wearing a slim fitting band t-shirt, extremely low cut tight jeans and converse all-stars. She was the quintessential boi vamp and all the girls wanted her. We used to joke that every time Shane entered a room, someone left crying.

"First, I ask that you do not share what I am about to tell you with anyone. Second I ask you not to judge me."

"Sounds serious. What's going on?"

"Promise me Shane."

"I promise. Come on Bette, what the hell happened? I can totally sense you are freaking out." I took a deep breath before I told her all about Tina and the Blood Connection and what I had planned to do earlier.

"So now Helena has her and I don't know what she is planning. I got enough from attempting to connect with T that she is alive. I just can't figure out where the hell Helena took her. Not her main house. I went there. That's the only place of hers I've ever been." Shane looked dumbfounded.

"So to break this down quickly. You Blood Connected with a human, this Tina chick, causing you to dump Helena, who is now on the warpath and took your girl on the night you were supposed to turn her?"

"Exactly." Shane exhaled deeply and slouched into my couch.

"Jesus fuck Bette...this is crazy. Okay so you need my telepathic services I assume?"

"If you are willing to help. I know this puts you in a shitty situation but I promise as soon as I get Tina back I will turn her and then introduce her and no one needs to know she was ever a human."

"What about Helena?"

"I'll deal with her."

"You can't kill her Bette. It's against our code. I will help you find Tina because I love you and you are my best friend, but I won't let you kill Helena. We'll figure it out in some other way okay?" She enveloped me in her arms and let me sob into her for a long time before I let go and stood up.

"We need to come up with a plan Shane." I said pacing my living room.

"How about this. Let's go, walk around, I'll keep feelers out and see if I can catch anything. You do the same. Two is better than one."

"Okay. Do we do it together or do you want to take one side of the city I'll take the other?"

"Together. Splitting up will weaken us and we'll have to waste time getting in touch with each other."

"Makes sense. Okay, let's go." We left and headed out on foot. We walked in the shadows so we could move preternaturally fast without drawing attention from humans. I stretched my telepathic feelers as far as I could and knew Shane was doing the same. I heard random human thoughts but none were those of my Tina. We kept walking until we were just beyond the outskirts of the city. It was quiet and there was a large castle-like house in the distance. I felt Shane's hand on my arm stopping me.

"Can you hear anything Bette?"

"No. Can you?"

"I think so. We need to get closer to that house." The little hairs stood up on the back of my neck. I had a strong sense that this was the house. This was where that bitch was keeping her I was sure of it.

"Shane, we need a plan of attack. We can't just go in there and expect she'll let me have Tina if this is the right place. She might kill her if she knows we're there." That was my biggest fear. That Helena would actually go that far.

"You're right. Okay first we need to figure out if Tina is here then we need to get to her first and deal with Helena after. We won't be able to plan much more than that until we get closer."

"Okay, let's go."

We trekked up the hill to get closer to the house. We hid behind trees and ran as fast as we possibly could so that we wouldn't be detected. When we were about 500 metres from the house I sensed her. She was hurt and panicked and I could hear her begging for me. I could hear her thinking and pleading my name. I knew Shane heard it too because she instantly grabbed for my arm and pulled me back. She knew I wanted to run for it. Bust into the house and demand to see Tina.

"Bette, we need to stay calm. I heard her I know what you are thinking and feeling right now. I know how devastated you are. I think I know a way in where we can get to Tina, just follow me and resist the urge to go running into the house okay?" I took a deep breath. Shane was right but this wasn't going to be easy for me to do.

"I can handle it. Let's go." I followed her in the darkness to the rear of the house. There was an outside storm cellar opening that was padlocked.

"Guaranteed that's the way in." Shane whispered. "With both of our combined strength we should be able to bend the metal enough to get the chains off and get in. Are you ready?" I nodded. We grabbed, twisted and pulled at the metal until finally we were able to get the doors open. My ears were instantly assaulted by the sounds of Tina's sobbing. My heart shattered. I dove into the hole and ran to her. Shane stayed behind.

She was naked, chained, covered in blood and sobbing. Tears immediately streamed down my face.

"T..." I called out to her quietly so I wouldn't scare her. She immediately stopped crying and tried to look towards me. I went to her, knelt beside her and cupped her face. She didn't say anything at first but then the tears started again. Different this time. These were tears of joy. "Oh my god Tina I am so sorry." I whispered through my own tears.

"Don't be Bette. This is not your fault. Just...please get me out of here." I gently grabbed either side of the collar binding her and used every ounce of strength I had to bend it and remove it from her slender neck. She had red chafe marks where it had been sitting on her throat. When I got ahold of Helena she was going to be one sorry bitch.

"Bette!" It was Shane. She called my name barely above a whisper but I sensed the urgency. "She is out hunting but she isn't far from here. Let's take this chance to get her out of here and you can deal with Helena later when Tina is safe." She had a point. I took the light leather jacket I had been wearing and wrapped it around Tina. I carried her in my arms back out of the cellar with Shane right behind me. No one spoke as we ran through the back routes to my house. We ran full tilt through the forest until we made it there. Shane accompanied us into the house to make sure that Helena hadn't followed us and then she left after reminding me that she would keep her promise and that she was always there if I needed anything.

I brought Tina upstairs to what was now our bedroom, the sun was pouring in through the bay window now. I laid her on our bed gently on her stomach so I could look over her wounds. Tina still hadn't spoken so I decided to be the first one.

"Baby, I know you have just been through an ordeal. The depths of which I can only imagine. I know this also isn't the romantic evening we had planned but I think it would be a good idea to turn you now."

Tina

I laid in the darkness of the stone walled room, sobbing. I had only slept for an hour or so and woke up from a terrible nightmare that Bette had tried to find me but Helena got to her first. Visions of Bette in flames, crying out in agony, burning. It was horrific.

"T..." It was Bette''s voice. At first I thought I was dreaming but I lifted my head to look around the room anyway trying to find her. I stopped crying. It was her! She found me! She knelt beside the bed and cupped my cheek. Tears flowed out from my eyes but these were different. Tears of joy. My one and only, my existence, had found me and was going to take me away from this hell I'd been in for however many hours. "Oh my god Tina I am so sorry." She whispered, tears falling down her cheeks. I knew the guilt she must be feeling that this had happened to me.

"Don't be Bette. This is not your fault. Just...please get me out of here." She wasted no time grabbing a hold of either side of the collar that bound me, and breaking it open.

"Bette!" For a second I panicked thinking Helena was back but I quickly realized it was a voice I didn't know, and Helena wouldn't whisper loudly. "She is out hunting but she isn't far from here. Let's take this chance to get her out of here and you can deal with Helena later when Tina is safe." This must be a friend of Bette's. I was suddenly very aware of the fact I was naked. Bette seemed to be aware of this as well and wrapped me in her light leather jacket before picking me up and carrying me out of what I now realized was a cellar.

I clung tightly to her as Bette ran through the forest. Her friend right beside us the whole way. We ran through forests and back roads until we came upon the most amazing mansion I had ever seen. Tons of windows, a beautiful pool area in the rear, a balcony off what I assumed was the master bedroom. When Bette said her house wasn't a shack she really meant it. It was astonishing. Bette and her friend, who I came to find out was named Shane, said their goodbyes after Shane quickly checked the place to make sure Helena hadn't followed us. Bette gently lifted me up and carried me to the bedroom, laying me down on the bed. She laid me on my stomach, I assume so she could not only examine what Helena had done to me, but also to be sensitive to the physical pain I was still experiencing. Neither of us had spoken yet. I hadn't known what to say. The peacefulness and warmth of Bette's company was all I needed. It was Bette who spoke first.

"Baby, I know you have just been through an ordeal. The depths of which I can only imagine. I know this also isn't the romantic evening we had planned but I think it would be a good idea to turn you now."

**A/N Reviews are love :)**


End file.
